Skylanders Yin and Yang (TV Series)
Skylanders Yin and Yang is a CGI action comedy series based on the Skylanders video game series. The show is a sequel to Skylanders Academy and it focuses on Spyro,Gill Grunt,Trigger Happy,Cynder and the other Skylanders as they take on Kaos and many other dastardly villains old and new. The series will be aired on Netflix on October 14th 2020. All of the voice actors from the games will be in the TV Series as well as the actors from Skylanders Academy. Characters Skylanders Magic *Spyro *Voodood *Wrecking Ball *Double Trouble *Pop Fizz *Ninjini *Star Strike *Dune Bug *Hoot Loop *Trap Shadow *Deja Vu *Cobra Cadabra *Blastermind *Enigma *Splat *Mystical *Buckshot Water *Gill Grunt *Zap *Slam Bam *Wham Shell *Chill *Thumpback *Rip Tide *Punk Shock *Wash Buckler *Freeze Blade *Flip Wreck *Echo *Snap Shot *Lob Star *Dive -Clops *King Pen *Tidepool Fire *Eruptor *Ignitor *Flameslinger *Sunburn *Hot Dog *Hot Head *Smolderdash *Fryno *Blast Zone *Fire Kraken *Torch *Trail Blazer *Wildfire *Ka-Boom *Spitfore *Ember *Flare Wolf Tech *Trigger Happy *Drobot *Boomer *Drill Sergeant *Sprocket *Bouncer *Countdown *Wind-Up *Magna Charge *Spy Rise *Chopper *Tread Head *Gearshift *Jawbreaker *High Volt *Ro-Bow *Chain Reaction Life *Stealth Elf *Stump Smash *Zook *Camo *Shroomboom *Tree Rex *Zoo Lou *Bumble Blast *Grilla Drilla *Stink Bomb *Food Fight *High Five *Bushwhack *Tuff Luck *Thrillipede *Ambush *Boom Bloom Earth *Terrafin *Prism Break *Bash *Dino Rang *Flashwing *Crusher *Slobber Tooth *Scorp *Rubble Rouser *Doom Stone *Fist Bump *Rocky Roll *Wallop *Head Rush *Smash Hit *Tri Tip *Barbella Undead *Cynder *Ghost Roaster *Hex *Chop Chop *Fright Rider *Eye Brawl *Roller Brawl *Grim Creeper *Rattle Shake *Night Shift *Funny Bone *Bat Spin *Krypt King *Short Cut *Fiesta *Chopscotch *Pit Boss Air *Whirlwind *Sonic Boom *Lightning Rod *Warnado *Jet-Vac *Swarm *Pop Thorn *Scratch *Free Ranger *Boom Jet *Blades *Fling Kong *Gusto *Thunderbolt *Air Strike Light *Spotlight *Sun Beam *Fly Lighter *Lightmare *Sunlight *Soul Solar *Rocket Blast *Sun Dragon *Illunicorn *Titanfist *High Light *Bomber-Tron *Knight Light *Sun Goddess *Astroblast *Aurora Dark *Blackout *Tarclops *Night Saber *Nighty Might *Moongazer *Dark Cat *Nightsnake *Flight Night *Night Shard *Necro Chopper *Fear Goyle *Gill Fang *Knight Mare *Stratos Fear *Nightfall *Starcast Minis Magic *Spry *Boobood *Wrecking Bud *Cheeky Tiki *Popsqueak *Mini Jini *Star Tike *Buggy Buddy *Hoot Little *Cub Shadow *Time Warp *Buddy Cadabra *Blaster-Mini *Minigma Water: *Gill Runt *Zaplay *Slam Buddy *Clam Wham *Freeze *Thumpling *Rip Tot *Punk Volt *Squish Buckling *Chill Blade *Pipsqueak Wreck *Echoling *Nipper Shot *Lob Small Fire *Weeruptor *Ignitot *Flameling *Sunbud *Puppy Dog *Hot Tiny *Smoulderush *Small Fry *Bomb Site *Fire Krakling *Flare *Foal Blazer *Childfire *Ka-Bang Tech *Trigger Snappy *Drobit *Banger *Lil Drill *Ratchet *Hopper *Bomb Blast *Wind Down *Mini Charge *Tiny Rise *Mini Chopper *Bike Tike *Littleshift *Gnawbreaker Life *Whisper Elf *Stump Chump *Baby Zooka *Camling *Shroomblast *Barkley *Little Lou *Bumble Buddy *Mini Drilla *Stench Blast *Seed Feud *Tiny Five *Leafwhack *Tuff Little Earth *Terrabite *Prism Baby *Bop *Wee Rang *Flashlittle *Crasher *Dribble Fang *Scorpio *Drool Rouser *Spin Stone *Fist Bonk *Rumble Tumble *Whack *Horn Dash Undead *Cyndi *Ghost Gobbler *Hijinx *Slice Slice *Little Rider *Eye Small *Smaller Brawl *Grim Crawler *Rattle Tickler *Bite Shift *Kiddy Bone *Bat Spawn *Krypt Kid *Tot Cut Air *Chick Boom *Breeze *Cloudy Rod *Tornatle *Pet Vac *Sting *Porcupine Puff *Catslash *Pewee Ranger *Bang Jet *Knives *Fling Kid *Windo *Thunderbuddy Villains Magic *Sheep Mage *Bomb Shell *Pain Yatta *Rage Mage *Cannon Header *Masked Magician Water *The Gulper *Slobber Trap *Chill Bill *Brawl 'N' Chain *Cross Crow *Threatpack *Ice Cream Guy *Frigid Chompy Fire *Chef Pepper Jack *Scrap Shooter *Grinnade *Smoke Scream *En Feugo Chompy *Steam Troller Tech *Dr.Krankcase *Bruiser Cruiser *Shrednaught *Brawlrus *Trolling Thunder *Mab Lobs *Steam Buller *Eye-Berchase Life *Chompy Mage *Sheep Creep *Broccoli Guy *Cuckoo Clocker *Shield Shredder *Chompy *Leap Creep *Cheetah Lobs Earth *Golden Queen *Tussle Sprout *Chomp Chest *Grave Clobber *Foul Fred *Snozzler Undead *Wolfgang *Maskermind *Hood Sickle *Bone Chompy *Cuddles *Axe Lynx Air *Dreamcatcher *Buzzer Beak *Krankenstein *Bad Juju *Bird Eater *Bird-Zooka Light *Luminous *Eye Five *Blaster Tron *Lob Goblin *Voltroll *Raven Lobber Dark *Nightshade *Eye Scream *Fisticuffs *Tae Kwon Crow *Incishadow-saurus *Black Chompy Supporting Characters *Flynn *Cali *Hugo *Tessa *Whiskers *Captain Dreadbeard *Brock *Buzz *Mags *T-Bone *Sparx *Da Pinchy *Persephone *Kaos *Glumshanks *Sal *Kaossandra *Hydra Category:Skylanders Yin and Yang Category:Television Category:Spin-Offs